


A Princess and a Commoner

by Little_Town



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just found this cute ok, but tbh I always write instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Town/pseuds/Little_Town
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caeldori is caught reading something that she did not want to be caught reading by her mother, but it leads to a conversation about how her mother and her father fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Princess and a Commoner

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello! I have another Fates story! This is based off a support convo between Caeldori and the avatar, actually. I don't actively ship Subaki and Mozu—I just didn't have anyone left to marry them off to lmao—but reading that support convo gave me this idea. So, I basically just re-wrote the support to happen between Caeldori and Mozu instead, because the statement "My favorites are the ones where a prince falls in love with a commoner", which definitely sounds like Subaki and Mozu ??? So here this is. I had difficulties writing Mozu because ??? I have never written for her ????? I hope she doesn't sound too farm girl haha. I hope you enjoy!

"Hello, Caeldori, what are you readin'?"

Caeldori quickly hid the pocket-sized romance novel behind her back as her mother, Mozu, approached her. "O-Oh, Mother! Um, nothing!"

Mozu furrowed her eyebrows and slightly cocked her head to the side. "Are you alright? You just looked so interested in what you were readin' that I had to ask."

Caeldori blushed slightly and took out the book from behind her back. "W-Well, I was just reading a romance novel."

Mozu's eyes lit up. "Oh! I read those all the time!"

"Really?" Caeldori smiled curiously, interested in what her mother had to say.

"Mm-hmm!" Mozu chatted, settling down comfortably next to her daughter, "I've read all kinds of books: ones where the lovers are torn apart by their families—I've even read one where one of the lovers are stuck in an eternal time loop and have to see their partner die over and over again—"

Interrupting, Caeldori exclaimed, "Why, Mother, that's terrible!" She then paused. "Though cuddling up with a tragic love story now and then is wonderful. I don't know why I like them so much. I always feel so sad by the end. But it's a good kind of sad."

Mozu nodded then giggled. "I know what you mean! I always end up cryin' and then just startin' another tragic love story." She paused thoughtfully. "But I'd say my favorites are the ones where the two lovers are complete opposites but they end up falling in love anyway."

Caeldori nodded and smiled. "Oh, yes, those are adorable, even a little funny. And it's just so heart-melting when they finally admit they love each other." She sighed dreamily.

"Isn't it?" Mozu smiled. "What about you, dear? What do you like readin' best?"

"Hm. I think my favorites are the ones where a prince falls in love with a commoner."

Startling her daughter, Mozu began to giggle, which turned into a full-blown laugh.

"M-Mother, what is it? Is that not a very good choice?" Caeldori asked worriedly.

Mozu shook her head furiously. "Oh gawsh, no, no! It's just that… That's how I feel about me and your father."

Caeldori looked surprised and asked her, "What do you mean?"

"Well, see, your father was just like a prince to me when I first saw him fightin' off those Faceless—strong and brave and just the handsomest man I ever did see." Mozu's eyes were soft as she smiled wistfully. "I fell in love with him the second I saw 'im. But I was just a lil' village girl back then—just some random girl he knew he had to protect. I knew he wouldn't notice me."

She paused and glanced at her daughter, who was completely enraptured with her tale. Caeldori looked like a little girl again, with her eyes wide open and anticipating what words might come out of her mother's mouth next. Mozu continued: "But then I joined the army and we started talkin'. I taught him all of the remedies I learned from the village and he helped me learn how to fight. I learned more about him. Not only was he so strong and brave, but I found out that he's really kind and smart. And I fell even harder, but I knew he wasn't gonna notice me."

Mozu paused again to see her daughter's face as she heard Caeldori gasp: Her eyes were saddened and one hand covered her mouth. She shook her head furiously and urged Mozu to continue.

Mozu looked down and smiled. "I was having none of that waitin' nonsense so I worked up the confidence to tell him how I felt and I was preparing myself for rejection, but when he told me he loved me back and gave me a firm kiss on the lips,"—Caeldori gasped with happiness—"I felt like a princess." She looked up to face Caeldori again and smiled. "And well, here you are."

Caeldori sighed. "Why, Mother, you and father came straight out of one of my love stories!" The two laughed. "I can hardly believe this is true, even if I know it to be!"

Mozu shrugged. "It's amazing how sometimes real life can be a story, too, huh?"

Caeldori nodded, sighing again. "Indeed. I wish I could fall in love like that, too."

Mozu laughed and put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "In due time, dear, in due time."


End file.
